Betrayal??
by Luine
Summary: This is an angsty Duo fic (im crap at reviews) R&R plz ~YAOI~ 1X2 **Chap 4 added**
1. Part 1

A/N...K this is the first fic I have posted on fanfiction.net so...be kind.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing...wish I did tho...  
BETRAYAL??  
"What a waste of time!" muttered Duo as he slumped onto the toilet lid in the corner "It was obviously a trap!" he stated darkly. Wufei lay staring at the ceiling on the one and only bed in the room  
"shut up Maxwell!" he said angrily "there is no point to your incessant whining!" Duo looked sharply at his intolerant companion before grinning mischievously,  
"Am I interrupting your beauty sleep Wu-man?"  
"Do not call me by that infantile nickname, Maxwell! I Don't see why I had to be stuck with you anyway Trowa or Quatre would've been better company" he spat. Duo pretended to take no notice of Wufei's harsh words, keeping his idiotic grin pasted on his face, but deep down it had stung.  
...The mission had been to break into one of OZ's bases, steal some top-secret data from the computers and destroy the base. Duo's skills in stealth had been needed to infiltrate the base. Once he had reached the main control room it didn't take him long to figure out that there was NO data; it had all been a set up and while he had been getting to the control room his comrades had been captured...  
The rattle of keys in the door brought him back to the present; the guard dropped two bowls on the floor containing bread and water. On closer inspection the bread looked stale and the water smelled...funny. Duo decided to eat it, even though he hadn't had much of an appetite lately, but he didn't want Wufei to notice.  
He regretted that decision half an hour later as he knelt on the floor by the toilet getting sick. Well, it couldn't have been the food because Wufei had eaten it too and it had had no effect on him but the food had definitely triggered it. Duo groaned and wiped his chin leaning against the wall 'Hurry up and save us Heero' he thought to himself, his stomach heaved and he lunged towards the toilet.  
"Are you quite finished Maxwell?" Wufei asked irritably "You're interrupting my thinking!" Duo glared at Wufei  
"Well sorrrry" Duo said sarcastically he was about to come up with a really smart retort when he heard a muffled "Uummphh" outside the door, apparently Wufei had heard it too because he was now looking expectantly at the door. They heard the turn of keys in the lock and the door swung open with Heero standing in the doorway.  
"Hurry up!" Heero said, "before they find the guards" Quatre peeked from over his shoulder and urged them to hurry. Wufei jumped to his feet and was out the door in a matter of seconds. Duo however staggered to his feet and followed on more slowly. Heero tossed him a gun.  
"C'mon Duo! We don't have all day," he said impatiently. Duo hurried after the four barely able to keep up. Suddenly his legs gave way and he fell to his knees breathing heavily. His strength ebbing with every labored breath.  
"I think I'll just stay here you guys" he gasped. Heero turned his face livid with anger but when he saw Duo his eyes widened in horror  
Duo was shocked when Heero had come back for him he had honestly expected him to leave. Heero grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet  
"You'll have to help me Duo" he whispered kindly "I can't carry you the whole way so at least try to run" Duo nodded lost for words  
He had no idea how but they eventually reached the shuttle. Trowa took control and started their flight out of there. Heero carefully lowered Duo into one of the seats and buckled him in. The Americans face was pale and his bangs clung to his sweaty brow. Each breath was more difficult and he was finding it harder to stay awake.  
"Duo, Duo, can you hear me?" It was Quatre's voice, he sounded worried "c'mon Duo just open your eyes"  
"Ithinkimgonnabesick" he mumbled trying in vain to open his seat belt. Quatre released him and he made a B-line for the toilet throwing up upon reaching his destination,  
"that hit the spot" he grinned weakly. He tried to stand but collapsed to the floor only to be caught by Heero who lifted him and carried him back to his seat. Duo looked up at Heero as he was being buckled in again  
"Thank you" he mumbled and closed his eyes  
Heero frowned down at the now sleeping form of Duo, nobody should be that light. I wonder if he's been eating properly' Heero thought making a mental note to ask the American later. He leaned down and brushed Duo's chestnut bangs back and felt his forehead 'He's burning up!' Heero thought worriedly. He would notify Sally and have her check him as soon as they got back to the safe house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Review please.......... 


	2. Part 2

When they got back to the safe house Heero carried Duo to his room then left momentarily to get his laptop from his room to e-mail Sally. She came as soon as she got the e-mail and found the pilots in Duo's room. Quatre was seated by the bet placing a wet cloth on Duo's forehead and the others were standing by the wall. She examined Duo; he was a bit bruised from his rough handling when he had been caught. He had a fever but that was easily taken care of. She eventually came to her conclusion  
"Food poisoning" She stated, "What has he eaten over the past few days; anything unusual?"  
"That's a stupid question, woman!! Maxwell eats everything" Wufei said, Heero wondered about that having felt how light Duo had been earlier  
"Well the fever should be gone tomorrow if he takes his medication but he'll be fairly weak for a few days after that so no missions for him." she ordered "Well I gotta go, but ill come back in a few days to check on the patient."  
A few hours later Duo woke. Heero was supposedly taking his turn watching Duo but he had dozed off. Duo watched him while he slept, head leaning forward as he breathed slowly and quietly. 'He's so beautiful' thought Duo 'Id die if he ever found out I liked him' His dark hair hung in his face casting shadows over his lean features. Suddenly the laptop bleeped and Heero's eyes flew open. Duo was caught off guard and found himself staring into Heero's amazing prussian eyes  
"How long have you been awake Duo?" he asked leaning down to feel his forehead. Duo looked flushed so Heero got a wet cloth and dabbed Duos forehead and cheeks before going over to read the message on his laptop.  
Duo had blushed bright red when Heero had caught him looking at him, but thankfully Heero had assumed it was the fever. He watched as Heero went to read his e-mail  
"I've got a mission" Heero said simply "Ill have to leave soon, do you want anything before I go?" Duo sat up and stretched,  
"I could use a drink" and after a few seconds he added "if you don't mind" Heero returned with a glass of milk he picked up a bottle opened it and handed Duo some pills  
"Take these, you'll feel better after" Duo couldn't believe Heero was being so considerate, he almost sounded concerned. But why would anyone be concerned about him, he was nothing but a burden, he thought sadly  
Heero watched Duo as he drank his milk, his eyes caught the look of intense sadness which came on Duo in an instant and was just as quickly covered up  
"What's the mission?" Duo asked enthusiastically, maybe a little overly enthusiastically  
"Blow up one of OZ's bases" Heero stated  
"How long will you be gone?" Duo asked, Heero eyed him suspiciously-since when did Duo care how long he'd be gone for  
"Just a day" Heero said "Now rest!"  
Duo lay down and curled up on the bed like a cat, his messy braid hanging over the edge of the bed. Heero lifted it and placed it on the pillow next to Duo then he went to his room to get his gun and a couple of refills. He was well gone before Duo woke again  
Duo yawned and stretched lazily. He felt much better today and his appetite had returned somewhat. He hurried to the kitchen in his boxers and a baggy T-shirt for some toast. He carried it back to his room to eat so as to avoid getting lectures from the others about being out of bed. He picked the crusts off the toast and tossed them in the bin then down the remainder.  
He was just climbing back into bed when Wufei charged into his room  
"Yo Wu-man, what's stung you this morning?" Duo joked getting a bit unnerved as Wufei neared him. Suddenly Wufei shoved Duo and he crashed into the wall. He slid down the wall and landed in a heap on the floor  
"Owwww what t'hell you do tha' for" he said groggily stars still floating about his vision. Before he knew what was happening Wufei hauled him up off the floor and threw him on the bed. Wufei caught both his wrists in one hand and pinned them above his head. He leaned down and kissed Duo on the lips. Duo eyes widened and he struggled to get away but he was still too weak from his illness. Wufei's other hand was behind his head and it caught a fistful of hair and tugged. Duo roared and Wufei took advantage of his open mouth and rammed his tongue into Duos unwilling mouth  
Duo was panicking, cold sweat running down his forehead and disappearing into the chestnut locks but his struggles were lessening as he began to tire.  
"Stop" came a voice. Wufei pulled back leaving Duo lying in the bed his lips red and sore. He turned to Trowa about to thank him for his intervention when his mouth dropped open in surprise. Trowa was playing with a knife in one hand and the other was wrapped around Quatre, who had both his hands around Trowa's slim waist. Damn they looked evil!! He sat up on the bed as Trowa walked closer, his mouth was dry and his heart was thrashing against his ribcage. Trowa looked at Duo an evil gleam in his eye as a smile played on his lips. His hand shot out and he grabbed Duo braid and used it to make Duo stand. Duo whimpered his head already hurting from his encounter with Wufei. Trowa grinned before hurling him into the wall. What was happening?? These boys were his...his...friends...a single tear slipped free just before he lost consciousness 


	3. Part 3

If u thought the last 1 was a cliffhanger...You'll jus love me after this one Thanx 2 the...uhhh...2 ppl who reviewed my last chapters...Ladyaskachan & Deathwraith...mwah mwah luv ya's!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Heero stepped through the door and the first thing that he noticed was that the house was unaturally quiet. In fact it was downright silent. He should at least be able to hear Duo making noise. He pulled out his gun and held it ready his body tense in antisipation. He heard a small noise from the sitting room and edged towards the door  
"Stop prowling around outside Heero and come in" Quatres voice called from the room. Heero lowered his gun but did not put it away. Then he walked slowly in. What he saw completely shocked him! Duo was kneeling on the ground his shoulders slumped forward in unconsciousness. His hands were tied behind his back. Trowa and Wufei stood to one side of the helpless teen while Quatre stood to the other...pointing a gun at Duo. The only sign that the japanese pilot was remotely surprised was the slightly raised eyebrow  
  
Heero calmly raised his gun and pointed it at Quatre, Trowa didnt appear to thrilled at this move.  
"I wouldnt do that if i were you" Quatre stated  
"Whats going on??" Heero demanded  
"Were the ones giving the orders now!!" Quatre snapped "You'll do whatever we say; now sit down!" Heero decided to obey in order to ensure Duos safety and he took a seat on the couch  
"Nnngh..." groaned Duo as he started to come round "My head..." he stopped talking as he remembered what had happened earlier and he looked up.  
  
Duo looked dazed, like someone had hit him in the side of the head with a mallet. Quatre grabbed A fistful of hair and pulled up his head. Duo moaned softly as the stabbing pain in his head worsened from Quatres rough handling  
"Welcome back to the world of the living Sleeping Beauty" Quatre said sarcastically  
"Whats wrong with u Qu-man? Did I do something wrong?" Duo asked worriedly " If I did Im sorry, just tell me what it was and i'll set it right" he pleaded. Duos eyes met Heeros and he saw the concern in his eyes and it genuinely surprised him  
  
Quatre had seen them looking at eachother. He smirked and gestured to the other two. They grabbed Duo roughly from the ground. Duo winced in agony, still too groggy to even attempt escape from his captors. They tossed him on the couch where Heero was sitting. He landed half on half off the pilot. He strained to get upright but failed due to his bound arms. Heero caught him and gently pulled him up beside himself letting Duo lean on his shoulder for support. Duo flushed red with embarrassment. He felt confused and scared and couldnt understand why Heero was being so nice to him  
  
How?? Heero tried to think what could have caused the others to act like this. He just couldn't think of anythi- Wait a second!! How could he not have noticed it before...Duos illness wasnt caused by food poisoning alone it was also an allergic reaction to the foo, or as the case may be the drug in the food that they had been given in the prison call. This explained why Duo wasnt affected by this temporary, or at least he hoped it was only temporary, madness. He began to wonder how leng it would be before the effects of the drug wore off and what would happen between then and now. His thoughts were interrupted by Quatre.  
  
"Now" Quatre began "Heres the plan" He started to explain Duos face paled and he looked absolutely stunned. Heero thgought that the american might faint. Heeros face was the same as ever...expressionless. Quatres mouth quirked into a smile.  
  
To be continued.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  
  
Well...what did you think?? Im good at the whole cliffhanger thing arent I? I hope you like it let me know. This one was slightly shorter than usual but i was writimg it during class...so well what can u expect. Please give me some feedback. It helps to know what ppl think of my writing, and i always accept (and look forward to-ish) constructive criticism! 


	4. Part 4...The End

A/N: Sorry I took so long to get this part up...Im naturally a very lazy person so writing typing and uploading takes longer than normal for me... I was considering breaking it into two parts but i thought..."Hey me! Thats mean...you know you'd hate it if someone did that to you!" So i didn't. (n_n)* Dontcha jus' luv me!! Please Review.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"You've got to be joking Quatre" Duo laughed  
nervously. Quatre shook his head, grinning.  
"Oh but im not...now a nice long kiss...and make it  
interesting, if i get bored you get shot" Duo's eyes  
darted from Quatre to Heero. He'd waited a long time  
for a chance like this, but this wasn't right, he  
didn't want Heero to feel forced into it. He looked  
back at Quatre, a pleading expression on his face.  
"Please Quatre...this isn't fair...right Heero?" he  
turned around expecting Heero to be nodding, instead  
he found him smiling. Heero shot him the barest wink.  
"Stop babbling Duo" he leant over towards Duo. Duo  
gasped thinkingof all the times he had dreamed of a  
moment like this one and now it was really  
happening...No!! He felt like he was taking advantage  
of Heero and pulled away.  
"Dammit Duo, just play along" he hissed. Duo looked  
worriedly at him.  
"But...but i don't want you to hate me"  
"I won't" Heero whispered.  
  
Heero reached over and pulled Duo towards him. He  
kissed him full on the mouth. Duo could do nothing  
but lean into the kiss because his hands were still  
tied behind his back. Heero sucked and nibbled Duos  
lower lip and moved down placing small little  
butterfly kisses all along his jawline. Duo gasped as  
shivers ran up an down his spine like electrical  
currents as Heero sucked his earlobe biting gently. He  
whispered softly into Duo ear.  
"I'm gonna make a move in a minute, I just want you to  
stay out of the way. Heero kissed Duo's neck as he  
moved his hands down Duo's arms until he reached the  
ropes binding him. He began to untie them. His mouth  
found Duo's again and he looked up into Duo's eyes  
signalling that he would be making his move. He jumped  
from Duo knocking the gun from Quatre's hand and  
quickly kicking Trowa in the cest knocking him back  
and disarming him.  
  
Duo jumped up and headed for the door. His legs  
didn't seem to be working properly though so he  
stumbled rather than ran towards the door. Suddenly  
Wufei was blocking his path. He looked around  
frantically for another escape route but too late.  
Wufei grabbed him rouhgly by the shoulders squeezing  
and pinches the skin until he cried out in pain. He  
did the first thin that came to mind, he kneed Wufei  
in the groin. Wufei grunted and left go. Duo turned to  
flee. He had just reached the door when something hard  
hit him on the back of his head. His vision began to  
blur and the room darkened. The last thing he heard  
was a gunshot. Duo woke up, he was lying in his bed.  
His head was bandaged and he had numerous bandages  
covering his battered body. His arms were bruised and  
were tender when touched. He got up and crept out of  
the room. He could hear noise coming from the room at  
the end of the hallway. He staggered in. Heero was  
typing busily on his laptop. He looked up briefly.  
"Tsk, you shouldn't be up" Duo glanced around the room  
and saw the other three pilots handcuffed to chairs.  
Wufeis leg was bandaged....'the gun shot?' Duo  
thought. Quatre groaned and his eyes flickered open.  
"Whats going on!?" he wailed "Heero release us!!"  
  
Wufei and Trowa woke up shortly after. All three  
were covered in bruises. Duo edged towards Heero.  
"Yuy! What is the meaning of this?!" Wufei demanded,  
he then turned towards Duo "What the hell happened to  
you Maxwell?" Duo jumped when Wufei spoke to him and  
he started breathing rapidly.   
"Well?!" Wufei snapped. Duo cringed and looked  
terrified. A hand squeezed his shoulder comfortingly.  
He whirled around breathing heavily and his heart  
racing.  
"Its okay Duo" Heero said gently "they're back to  
normal again" Duo wrapped his arms around Heero's neck  
burying his face in Heeros chest while he trembled  
uncontrollably.  
"What do you mean 'back to normal'?" Wufei questined.  
Heero noticed how Duo's trembling increased when Wufei  
spoke. He wrapped his arms around Duo hugging him  
closer. He looked angrilly at Wufei.  
"See tha bandage" he nodded towards the bandage on  
Duos head "You did that" Wufei's eyes went wide and  
his mouth dropped open. Heero turned his attention  
back to Duo.  
"C'mon Duo, I think its best if you go back to bed" he  
coaxed. Duo nodded miserably but didn't seem able to  
move. Without another thougt Heero scooped Duo into  
his arms and carried him to his room. He lay him  
gently on the bed.  
  
He tucked Duo into bed and checked quickly to see  
if any of the bandages needed changing.  
"Are you okay Duo?" he asked softly. Duo nodded but  
wouldn't meet Heeros eye.  
"Do you hate me?" he mumbled.  
"What?" Heero asked astonished.  
"...the kiss..." he whispered. Heero laughed softly.  
"No Duo...I could never hate you" he smiled "If  
anything I enjoyed the kiss" Duo looked up surprise on  
his face.  
"You did?" Heero nodded and Duo smiled snuggling into  
the pillows "me too..." He closed his eyes, completely  
exhausted but also relieved. Heero bent down kissing  
im lightly on the forehead, brushing the hair from his  
face.  
"Sleep well Duo" He whispered. He left the room and  
went to the others. He explained to them what had  
happened before releasing them. Trowa was  
expressionless...as always. Quatre kept blushing and  
Wufei was after turning slightly green. Heero looked  
at them sternly.  
"I think it would be best if you didn't have too much  
contact with Duo for now" he said slowly "Betrayal of  
any kind hurts but betrayal from your friends,  
intentional or not, cuts a whole lot deeper...give him  
time." The others nodded. Suddenly Quatres face lit  
up.  
"So tell us what happened between the two of you"  
Quatre grinned, Heero was dumbfounded.  
"What...? N...nothing" he quickly regained his  
composure "...none of your business, humph!" he  
stalked out of the room. Quatre burst into a fit of  
giggles while the other two chuckled.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Hope you all liked it. It was the first Gundam Wing fic I ever did so hopefully the next will be better. Please review and let me know what you think. 


End file.
